


Secret Santa

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shipper Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The Supernatural cast and crew does Secret Santa, and you ask Jared to help you with your gift for Jensen.





	Secret Santa

No one suspected anything when Jared volunteered to organize Secret Santa for the cast and crew.  It was a long-standing tradition for everyone to exchange presents before the Christmas break, and someone different organized it every year.

This year, Jared had volunteered and no one batted an eye.  Sure, he’d never done it before, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t time. Thirteen years of a show, about time for him to help with something extracurricular on set, right?

Jared hand-delivered the sealed envelopes with the Secret Santa recipients to each person participating. He’d had everyone fill out a short questionnaire about their favorite candies, colors they liked, t-shirt sizes, and other things that would help their Santa choose a gift they’d actually enjoy receiving.

Everyone congratulated Jared on having a well-planned process, eager to give and receive their gifts.

Jared nonchalantly gave Jensen and you your envelopes as you were wrapping up a scene one evening, not saying anything except, “You can’t tell anyone who you got, okay?!”

You and Jensen had nodded and laughed at Jared’s enthusiasm, and you just tucked the envelope in your back pocket, saving it to open later on.

When you opened it in your trailer and saw that Jensen was your giftee, your nerves jumped into your throat.

How could you get Jensen? The one person on set who made you nervous, the one person who you didn’t even know where to start planning for a gift. None of the generic questions on Jared’s form would be good enough for Jensen.

Jensen was perfect, and there was no way you could find a perfect gift for the perfect man.  Let alone the perfect man who you had been crushing on ever since you landed your role on the show.  There was no way you would be able to think of anything good enough to give Jensen.

You closed the envelope and pushed it out of your mind, hoping that something would just fall into your lap but knowing that it wouldn’t.  Sure, Jensen was on your mind constantly, he was the man that you’d fallen in love with over the course of working with him on the show, but there was no way you’d ever be able to find him a gift that was deserving enough.

A couple weeks went by, and you actually did forget about the Secret Santa gifts.  It wasn’t until the first few gifts were given that the reminder settled in, dragging your stomach toward your feet with every glance to Jensen.

You pulled Jared aside the next day.  “Jared, help me,” you said, desperate.

“Anything, Y/N, what’s up?”

You could tell by the way Jared was talking that he thought you needed help with something serious (well, to you, getting Jensen the perfect gift  _was_  serious, but Jared was just going to laugh at you, you knew it).

“I got Jensen for Secret Santa and I have no idea what to get him,” you admitted, swearing for a minute that Jared’s eyes lit up before he dragged a hand down his face.

“You had me nervous that there was something wrong, Y/N!” he chastised, chuckling.  “I don’t see what the problem is, just get him a six pack of craft beer or something.”

Your head was shaking before he even finished his sentence.  “No, Jare.  I need to get him something…awesome.  I can’t just get Jensen a blow off gift, he’s too good for that.”

Jared’s cocky grin settled on his face.  “Too good, Y/N?  Why would you think my dear best friend would be  _too good_  for a simple Secret Santa gift, hmm?”

You rolled your eyes at Jared, knowing that he probably had caught up on the fact that you were seriously crushing on your other co-star, but not wanting to admit that fact to him. If Jared knew, you’d never hear the end of it.

“Jared…” you sighed, crossing your arms.  “Never mind, I’ll figure something out.”

You turned to walk away, not having any idea what to do now.  Maybe Jared was right, maybe you should just get him some stupid gift. You could even give him something and not reveal who you were, so he wouldn’t even know…

“Wait, Y/N,” Jared said, using one long stride to fall into place next to you as you walked.  “I’ll help you.  But seriously…”  Jared stopped you and grabbed your shoulders, making you face him.  “I know you like him, and I want to help with that, too.”

You blinked a few times, not knowing if this was one of Jared’s tricks or if he was being serious. When he didn’t break out into laughter, you figured he was telling you the truth.  You nodded.  “Okay, just don’t, like, embarrass me or something.  This is Jensen, we still work together no matter what happens.”

Jared nodded, letting your shoulders go and looking around.  “Okay, I have a few ideas.  Let me get some things together and I’ll text you later, alright?”

You nodded, the nerves in your stomach unclenching as you felt the relief come in waves.  Jared was going to help you with Jensen’s gift.  Jared new Jensen better than anyone.  That meant that no matter what, Jensen would like his gift, and everything would be great.  

“Thanks, Jare.  Talk to you later.”

The two of you parted ways, the nervous weight on your shoulders only lightening slightly.  You just hoped that Jared wasn’t going to completely embarrass you.

The next day, Jared found you in makeup.  “Y/N – two things.  First, here’s your Secret Santa gift from your person,” he handed you a small box with your name on it, “and second, Jensen’s gift is taken care of.”

“What?” you exclaimed, not caring as much about the gift in your hand as the fact that Jared had given Jensen a gift from you without even telling you.  “What is it?  Why didn’t you text me, call me?  I don’t like this, Jared…”

Jared put a soothing hand on your shoulder, shushing you.  “Y/N, do you trust me?”

You eyed him skeptically, seriously thinking about his question.  When you were quiet for a moment too long, Jared’s face turned into one of defense.

“Seriously?  You don’t trust me to take care of this for you? Y/N, I’d never do anything to hurt you,” Jared talked quickly, worried that you actually didn’t trust him.  “I promise, your gift is exactly what he wants. I’m sure he’ll tell you so when he sees you next.”

You kept eyeing Jared, finally sighing dramatically.  “Okay, fine. But are you not going to tell me, for real?”

Jared shook his head, smile dimpling his cheeks.  “Nope. I promise, you’ll find out.  See ya later, Y/N!”

Jared was out of the makeup trailer before you could even reply, leaving you and your artist there with just the wrapped present.  “He’s full of secrets, isn’t he?” your artist asked, laughing.  “Aren’t you going to open your gift?”

You shrugged, untying the bow on top of the box.  When you lifted the lid, you gasped.  Inside was a beautiful necklace, your birthstone as a drop from a delicate silver chain.  “Wow,” you breathed, picking up the necklace and then the note beneath.  “Let’s see who it’s from.”

The writing on the note was typed, so that you wouldn’t tell immediately who your Secret Santa was from the handwriting.

           Dear Y/N,

           I truly hope you like your necklace.  When I saw it, I immediately envisioned you wearing it, the beauty of the jewelry only enhancing the beauty of you, inside and out. And because I’ve written that cheesiness in this note, I will not be telling you who I am until (hopefully) the time is right.

                                               Merry Christmas,

                                                           Your Secret Santa

Your heart beat hard from the words on the page, a blush forming on your cheeks.  Someone on set, the someone who had you as their Secret Santa, thought you were beautiful?  And they were so embarrassed to admit it that they didn’t want to reveal who they were?

“Looks like someone has a secret admirer,” your artist said as she read over your shoulder, teasing you. You didn’t respond, too flustered for words.

You tucked the gift safely into your trailer before you headed for set, mind a bit off as you worked your way through the scenes.  You were working with some of the guest stars for the day, but weren’t your usual friendly self, which made you feel a bit bad.  You kept looking at everyone in the room as if they were the person who’d left you the note, wondering if maybe it was that camera guy, or perhaps the boom operator, or maybe the AD?

It was driving you nuts.

When the day was finally over, you headed back for your trailer.  Just as you were ready to leave, your phone buzzed.

Jared:  _Dinner at 8, that Italian place we all like.  Dress up!_

You rolled your eyes at the fact that Jared hadn’t asked you to go, but just assumed you’d join.  Of course you would, there was nothing better than having dinner with your friends, but it was just the assumption that bothered you a bit.

An hour later found you outside the restaurant, dressed in a nice maroon dress that was just slightly holiday festive, wrapped in a black sweater.  You had decided to wear the necklace your Secret Santa had given you on a whim, deciding that you may as well wear it because it was awfully beautiful.

You thanked the valet as he took your car and headed for the door, giving the hostess Jared’s name and following her into the restaurant.  You looked for the normal long table that you and your Supernatural family usually sat at, but it wasn’t set up.  Instead, she led you to the booths that ran along the window, the ones with high backs that you always thought would be perfect for a date.

She stopped at one, motioning for you to sit.  You did, only slightly confused.  “This is for Padalecki, right?”  

A small smile flickered on her face and she nodded, handing you the drink menu before disappearing. Your brow furrowed and you pulled your phone out, texting Jared.

You:  _What’s going on?  Where are you?_

You looked between your phone and the drink menu, chewing on your lip nervously.  Jared didn’t respond, making your frustration grow. What was that man up to?

You were reading about their specialty cocktails when the hostess was back, blocking the view of the person she was leading in until they sat.  

Jensen slid into the seat across from you, looking at you nervously.

“It was you?” he asked, his voice timid.  You looked at him with a confused glare as the hostess disappeared.

“What was me?” you questioned back, wondering what the hell Jared had gotten you into.  He knew about your crush on Jensen, this was probably some elaborate game he was playing with you.

“I got a note from my Secret Santa saying to come here for dinner, to dress nice.  Are you my Secret Santa or are you my…”  Jensen cut himself off when he nearly said the word ‘gift.

You looked at your phone, realizing now that Jared had totally set you up.  “I’m sorry, Jens, I’m just going to go…”

You started to get up, getting a step away from the booth before Jensen’s hand stopped you.  “Don’t go.  I’m glad I got to see in person how beautiful that necklace looks on you, how beautiful you look tonight.”

You turned back to Jensen, wide eyed.  “You’re my Secret Santa?”  He nodded, his hand still on your wrist.  “I’m yours too; I asked Jared for help finding a gift for you.”

You sat back down, a little more relaxed when you realized that Jared really had thought this through. If Jensen was the one who wrote you that note, and Jared knew you liked Jensen…

“I’m really glad Jared was in charge of Secret Santa this year,” Jensen huffed out, “He manipulated us into our first date, and is paying too, if his note to me was truthful!”

You blushed and smiled, stomach flipping when Jensen reached for your hand.  “Let’s make sure to make this first date a great one, then,” you said, looking up at Jensen through your lashes.

“Already the best one I’ve ever been on,” Jensen replied, squeezing your fingers with his own.


End file.
